Fluttershy's Butt get the Beesness
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Fluttershy tries to distract a swarm of bees from attacking Seabreeze. She succeeds, because they attack her rear instead.


"I'll be back with SeaBreeze in a moment, my breezies. Please don't touch anything while i'm gone. Angel, you're in charge."

Fluttershy's tiny guests chirped a goodbye, although some of them were more preoccupied with dancing and eating grapes. Angel looked annoyed at the responsibility, but he nodded. Fluttershy gave one last cautious look and then closed the door behind her.

Fluttershy raced the through the forest, making sure to flow the direction of the wind. She knew Seabreeze would naturally drift in that direction. She was determined to find as quickly as possible, not just for his own sake but to hurry back to the Breezies. Celestia knows how many ways they could injure themselves in her absence.

Fluttershy rounded a tree and flew by Time Turner and Roseluck. They informed Fluttershy that they heard some very light squeaking past them a few seconds ago. Fluttershy thanked them and sped up her pace. She grew more worried as she passed more trees. So many places a hot blooded breezie could him himself. He could clip his wings or lose an antennae or break his tiny leg or ...

"AAAH!" The yell was low pitched, but Fluttershy traced it back to an over head branch. Seabreeze! He was crawling backwards to the end of the branch, trying to escape a swarm of ornery bees. Judging by the honey in his mane, he must have flown into their beehive. Fluttershy rushed over before the bees could decide on him.

She reared up behind Seabreeze. "Excuse me, bees? Can you please back off my Breezie friend? He didn't mean any harm. It was just an accident."

Fluttershy's silky tones could soothe most wild animals, but it failed on the bees. They ignored Fluttershy and glared back at Seabreeze. They pulled back and prepared to sting.

'What do I do?!' Fluttershy's mind raced. 'The bees aren't listening to me! What could I do?! What would someone else do?! What would Discord... Discord! That's it?'

Fluttershy faced the bees again. "I'm working on a bee-type dance and was hoping you could help me?", Fluttershy said, having quickly put on a new outfit. She was clad in a pony sized bee costume, complete with wings, antennae, and a stinger. Fluttershy was nervous about using the dimensional pocket Discord gave her last Hearth warming eve, but she found it was useful to hold items she could use for her animals. She just never imagined she found a use for the bee suit.

Fluttershy wiggled her bee clad rear end in the bees direction. "Does this bring to mind any images for you? Perhaps a bee? " Of course, this was Fluttershy's first time trying to sexually persuade an animal, but this was a desperate situation. If enticing the bees with her derriere could save Seabreeze, then so be it.

Fluttershy's plan seemed to work. The bees halted in midair, their eyes glued the rump being shaken in their face. Seabreeze took the moment of peace to escape. He grabbed a air current and floated to another branch on the next tree over. Fluttershy sighed in relief at Seabreeze's safety, but she wasn't done yet. Any wrong movement could send the bees back into another frenzy. She had to proceed with caution.

"Um, thank you, my little bee friends." Fluttershy thanked. She swayed her rear around and continued, "now If you wouldn't mind allowing us to leave, you all can go on with you day!"

The bees still just stared at Fluttershy. The pegasus began to sweat with worry. Even a negative reaction from the bees was better than just silence. She had no idea want they were thinking, but she had a sense that she wouldn't like it.

"...Um, are you guys ok? Can you hear...AAAH!", Fluttershy was cut off when the bees swarmed around her. Too her shock, they weren't attempting to harm her, just cover her. They piled onto top of her, pining her wings to the side and preventing her from flying away.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?! What are you doing?!" Fluttershy freaked out. The only time animals pin her down was to hug her, and this didn't feel like a hug.

The swarm split apart, leaving the ones holding Fluttershy and the rest returning to the hive. The bees circled them stem and slashed away with their stingers. They chipped away until the hive was removed from its hanging branch. The swarm surrounded the hive and lifted it into the air. The bees carried the hive over to the trapped Fluttershy.

The bees hovered the hive over the pined pony. As if in some pre-planned movement, the remaining bees flew from Fluttershy's wings as the hive was tilted over. Honey poured from the opening and coated the poor poniy's wings, making her cry out in shock.

"Wh-What are you doing?! Get this off of me!" Fluttershy panicked. She tried to unfurl wings and take off, but the honey glued up her feathers. The pool of honey connected Fluttershy's bottom to the branch, trapping her to the tree. Fluttershy was reduced to a yellow bundle, immobilized under a cloud of bees.

"Uh, bee friends? I seem to be stuck here. Can you, maybe, help me, please? Pretty please?"

Her pleas went unheeded by the insects. Instead, the cloud moved around to the base of Fluttershy's stinger. They swarmed the base the same as the hive stem. After a few rotations, the bees sawed the tail off and tossed it told to the ground, exposing Fluttershy's flank to the bees.

"What's going on?! What are they doing to you?!" Seabreeze exclaimed. He calmed his nerves and saw Fluttershy's peril. He narrowed his eyes and lifted his wings to aid her.

"NO! Seabreeze, don't move! I'll be fine, just don't come over here!" Fluttershy yelled. She would take whatever danger herself before she allowed an innocent breezie to be hurt.

The bee buzzed around Fluttershy's hindquarters. They flew behind her rump and formed a tight swarm. Fluttershy whimpered as her mind raced to the most likely outcome.

'They wouldn't...they couldn't...they won't'

A single bee exited the swarm. It turned around and aimed its stinger at the curve of Fluttershy's behind. The bee flew up and dived down, stinger first.

*POKE!*

"AHHH!" Fluttershy screamed at the poke to the her rear.

"Fluttershy!"

"Stay there Seabreeze! I- I'll be fine." Fluttershy lied to the breezie.

Another bee left the cloud.

*POKE!*

"OW! Please stop!"

Another bee.

*POKE!*

"PLEASE!"

*POKE!*

"OWWW!"

*POKE!*

On and on, the bees flew single file, one after the other.

*POKE!*

"AH!"

Each bee flew over and drove a stinger into Fluttershy's flank.

*POKE!*

"OOOW!"

The pegasus would endure the entire swarm before another pony would come and help her. And another day before she could sit down.

meanwhile...

Discord reclined on her couch inside... wherever it was he lived. He passed his time imagining how his "friends" were doing. Twilight likely freaking out over some mundane feat, Fluttershy sleeping on the job, Fluttershy fretting over some adorable animal. Oh Fluttershy. Discord wondered if she ever found a use for his spare dimensional pocket. Probably filled it will pet food or something. She likely wouldn't even notice the enchanted bee costume. Good for her, that costume could cause her some trouble with an actual bee. They tend to attack the wearier, usually on the hindquarters. But Discord pushed the notion form his mind. Like Fluttershy would ever wear such a silly costume. Perish the thought.


End file.
